


Prison Sex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a prison fic so I wrote it.  Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Sex

## Prison Sex

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Prison Sex 

I needed something like this to get through RL right now so instead of spending hours searching for it I wrote it myself. I apologize for none of this. 

Mild spoilers for Rosetta, just Clark's destiny. The title is from 'Prison Sex' by Tool. Great song, if a bit dark. 

Feed me. 

* * *

"The nation was shocked today when Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, known to the world as Superman, was arrested for possession and distribution of MP3s." 

The story sounded tinny through the old television set in the warden's office as Clark sat in a holding cell with 5 others, groaning in irony. When he chuckled, the 5 humans backed away from him like he had the plague. 

He looked around. "Isn't it the funniest thing?" Clark asked between laughs. "I save the world yea many times and I get busted for something as simple as MP3s. It's funny as hell." 

One of his cell mates, a short mugger named Larry walked tentatively up to the superhero. "I guess we all got our dark secrets, eh?" he asked cautiously, ready to bolt. 

Clark looked at him and grinned smugly. "This is nothing. You really wanna know a dark secret of mine?" 

Larry hesitated then agreed. "Why not?" he asked both Clark and himself. 

Clark leaned over conspiratorially, grinning madly. "I wasn't sent to this world to be a superhero. I was supposed to conquer your planet in the name of Krypton." 

Larry sat back, eyes wide. "Um..." 

Clark sat back. "But don't worry, I decided not to. It's so much more fun watching you all running around like ants. You work so hard and for nothing really. I know; I've watched you all from above." He paused and chuckled. "`From above.' I sound like a fucking angel. I've saved so many lives, but why? I've saved people and turned around to have them die behind my back as I fly away. There's no real point to the whole superhero thing." 

"Then why do it? Why keep saving people?" The others in the cell as well as the warden and guards fell silent to listen. 

"I really don't know why," Clark said, losing his humor. "I guess part of it is just habit. I've been saving people for so long it's become second nature. Sometimes I save people just to see the looks on their faces. Other times it's really for no reason other than to play with Lex. See, he used to be a friend of mine, my best friend. Then we drifted apart and he started coming up with these weird schemes. We're still friends, actually. He cooks up schemes to keep me busy and I ruin his plans because it's fun." 

"But what if something big happens?" asked the warden suddenly. He realized who he had just interrupted and gasped, backing away. 

"I make it a point to get out when something big does happen, keeping my wits and skills sharp as well as saving people. That's definitely a case where it's become second nature." Clark smiled in a friendly manner at the warden to show all was well. The warden relaxed. 

Clark shook off the serious mood that permeated the cell. "So, what should we do now?" 

* * *

"The West Coast is in ruins this evening after today's quake. Preliminary measurements have placed this quake to be 8.3 on the Richter scale. The quake was felt from Vancouver to Cabo San Lucas and has already claimed 13000 lives. Another 45000 remain missing. If only Superman were here to help." 

The earthquake hit three days after Clark was arrested. He had felt it as it happened, knew where and how strong it was. However, he wasn't going to do anything about it. 

Not even with the reporters sticking microphones through the bars of his cell. 

Clark sighed and addressed them all at once. "People, people, I have already given my answer. I'm stuck in here until further notice, regardless of any disasters that may and will occur." 

"But Superman, innocent people are dying," called a guy in the back. 

Clark looked him straight in the eye. "All who are born die. That is the natural way of things. Neither you nor I can change that." With that, he closed up and moved to the other side of his cell. The reporters continued calling for comments until night fell and they were escorted out by guards. 

Clark sighed. "Humans," he muttered before falling asleep. 

* * *

"Tonight, we continue our story on Superman and his strange behavior of late. Since his arrest for MP3 possession and distribution nearly two weeks ago, he has embraced his captivity. He refused to aid the victims of the legendary `Big One' earthquake, despite the still rising death toll. We have a comment from Superman in his own words." 

The newscaster turned away from the camera toward the blue screen behind her as a clip from Superman's cell ran on the screens of all watching. 

Superman looked past the microphones clustered at the bottom of the screen with the eyes of an old soul. "Every person has a breaking point. This is mine. I see no point to saving lives only to have them die later. I cannot truly save a life. Not even my own." He paused. "Perhaps I should fulfill my destiny." 

Back in the newsroom, the newscaster continued. "We can only speculate on what his destiny is. Another aspect of Superman's behavior is the list of MP3s in his possession. No less than 600 individual MP3s have been found in his old Dell notebook. Technician Thomas Redding is heading the daunting task of decoding the computer's hard drive. Mr. Redding, tell us why this is such a slow process." The newscaster turned to the blue screen again where viewers saw a live video phone interview. 

"Well, Ms. Plainwell," Redding began by addressing the newscaster. "Superman is a very intelligent being. He not only kept everything password protected, he programmed his own security software in a language we have never seen. However, despite these obstacles we have uncovered 11 separate types of illegal media including game hacks, gay pornography, and DVD files." 

"What, Mr. Redding, would you consider to be the most incriminating files uncovered?" 

"I would consider the volumes of sales records to be the most incriminating." 

"Is there anything, other than the gay porn, that in your opinion the world needs to be wary of?" 

Redding straightened in his chair. "Yes, Ms. Plainwell, there is something the world should know ad fear. Superman has a large collection of files of the `Alien' genre, that is, music and video files detailing examples of alien beings coming to Earth and attempting to conquer us. To match these files are notes describing what the aliens did wrong and how to avoid making the same mistakes. He has enough notes to warrant an investigation into his true motives on this world." 

"Are you saying Superman could be planning to conquer us?" 

Redding grew scared. "In one word: yes." 

* * *

The atmosphere in the cell block was one of fear as Clark walked past to enter his new cell. He wore no chains because he had kept snapping them and giggling playfully when they were put on him. He walked regally between two small cowering guards until they met a gate to an empty cage. As the guard fumbled for the keys, Clark grinned and bent the bars out of shape before squeezing through them and bending them back into shape. 

"Well, um, yes," said the warden before going over the ground rules. "Lights out is at 10, wake up call is at 5. You'll assemble for inspection outside your cell at 5, after the doors are opened and not before. Meals are in the mess at 6, noon, and 6. Daily activities will be decided tomorrow." He paused at Clark's nonchalant stance. 

The warden cleared his throat before yelling "Lights out!" and the lights in the cells were shut off loudly and abruptly. 

Clark sighed into the darkness and lay down on the hard cot in the corner. He scowled at it before floating about two feet above it and falling asleep. 

* * *

The lean bald man sauntered with an air of barely controlled power as he made his way down the cell block, flanked by large guards. As they approached their destination, the guards grew smaller, weaker. They paused in front of a cell. A noise from inside caused them to cry out in terror and run for their lives, leaving the bald man behind. 

He grinned. "You enjoy scaring the humans, don't you, Clark?" he asked. 

Clark looked up with a smug smile on his face. "Don't you dare try to tell me you don't understand the fun of it, Lex," he answered. 

Lex grinned back as Clark stood up, bent the bars out of shape, and dragged him inside. "You're starting to get horny, Clark, I recommend you get some." 

"Isn't that a way to start a conversation? Why? Are you offering?" 

Lex grinned. "Not yet. Come on, Clark, you've got an entire cell block of sex deprived men here. I'm sure you can get one of them to fuck you." 

"And how am I supposed to do that? Do you really expect me to suddenly say," he paused before shouting out "Who wants a piece of alien ass? I, Superman, am currently looking for a disease-free someone with a huge cock and good personality to fuck me!" 

The cell block fell silent. 

"What did you expect, an affirmative answer?" Clark asked. 

Lex nodded, knowing the entire prison was straining to listen in. "Are you kidding? Of course I expected you to get some answers of `yes.' You're hung like a horse, you've got more erogenous zones on your neck than a human does on his entire body, and you can last for 8 hours when you feel like it. Hell, if this weren't a prison, I'd fuck you myself. Repeatedly." 

"You may not get your wish for a bit, Lex." Clark leaned back into the air, floating on an imaginary recliner. 

Lex grinned like a shark. "I'm a megalomaniac, Clark. I always get what I want, when I want it." 

They talked about random stuff until visiting hours ended. 

* * *

Clark hummed lightly as he stood under the soothingly hot spray. He rubbed the bar of soap over his chest prettily as he arched into the water, gasping as it massaged his shoulders and neck. He turned around and let the water rinse the soap off his chest and over his semi-erect cock as he clenched his ass and flexed his shoulders and back. 

This was one case where showering with an audience of 50 other guys was an advantage. 

Larry, the mugger, crept close. "Are you trying to get one of us to fuck you?" he asked softly, warningly. 

Clark blinked sensually. "Of course I am." He turned to the collection of aroused men along the wall. "How obvious do I have to be? I am horny as hell. I want to be fucked senseless." 

A tall, burly man stepped forward. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked. 

Clark answered by turning pressing his front to the wall, spreading his legs, thrusting out his ass, and looking back with a heated, lusty gaze. "Fuck me," he said throatily, "please." 

The tall guy exchanged a look with Larry. "If you won't then I will," Larry said with sudden confidence partially brought on by his own straining erection. 

The tall guy made a `go ahead' motion. Larry pressed himself against Clark's back. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. 

Clark's answer was to capture Larry's lips in a kiss as he rubbed his rear against Larry's cock. They each groaned as Larry reached down to lightly touch Clark's entrance, teasing it. Clark licked Larry's lips like a cat as he swallowed the smaller man's finger with his ass. 

Larry pushed his finger all the way in as Clark whined with pleasure. He looked around. "We don't have lube, do we?" he asked through the haze. 

"Don't want it," Clark gasped. "Enough, just fuck me already." 

Larry positioned himself, rubbing the head of his dick against Clark's anus. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

At that Clark reached behind him and picked Larry up by the ass cheeks, forcing him inside. Both men moaned as the sensation. Clark let go, but Larry stayed buried for a moment before he started to thrust. 

The men around couldn't help but watch as Superman was fucked without lube by this short guy. Nor had they known that their hero was quite so vocal. Superman mewed, whimpered and screamed in pleasure as Larry grunted, trying to give as much pleasure as he got because, after all, this was Superman. He deserved to be pleasured, not fucked. 

As Larry reached around to grasp Clark's cock, a majority of the audience grabbed themselves and started jacking off to the sights and sounds of a hero getting fucked by a nobody. 

Larry whined as he felt his orgasm approaching. He stroked Clark harder, faster as his thrusts grew erratic. Clark gave a keening cry as he was thrust over the edge. Larry and the general audience followed two heartbeats after. 

Larry pulled out, horrified at what he had just done. Clark turned around and with a grin, kissed him. "Thank you, Larry," Clark grinned. "I needed that." 

The crowd parted as he passed, leaving Larry in the steaming water. 

* * *

Lex walked across the packed dirt of the outdoor gym. The guards flanking him assured he reached the dark-haired man who just happened to be bench-pressing an armored car and the warden. At a look from Clark, the guards backed away warily before rushing back to their posts. Lex smirked at the sight. 

Clark grinned and flew with the armored car in his hands until he found a place he could put it, then flew back to the gym area. He and Lex sat down at a bench to lounge and talk. 

"I see you took my advice," Lex said. 

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Is there that much of a difference?" 

"You're glowing like a well fucked virgin. Wait, don't tell me," Lex said as he eyed the collection of prisoners. "That guy over there, the small guy whom everyone is glancing at in awe and speaking to with respect, that's the one." 

Clark grinned. "Of course that's him. After all, who demands respect if not the man who fucked Superman?" 

"So was he any good?" 

Clark sighed and leaned back into the air with a dreamy, sensual look on his face. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Clark-" 

Lex paused. Clark still floated. Lex picked up a dumbbell from a rack and dropped it on Clark's head. Clark opened an eye. 

"What?" he asked Lex. 

"Clark, I have something serious to discuss. Get over here and sit down." 

Clark floated over to the bench and sat upon it. Lex sat beside him and began to whisper softly. "I managed to pull a few strings. You'll be getting a call for a pardon within the hour and you'll be home before the day is out. Unfortunately, I couldn't get them to release your computer." 

"Don't worry about that, Lex, I've got like 6 backup copies of everything hid in locations of mine and wait, that's great news. I'll be out?" Clark asked, whispering as well. 

Lex nodded. Clark draped his arms out and lounged as fully as he knew how. Lex shook his head and grinned. "Clark, I need to get things ready. See you soon?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

"In a bold move, Governor Ross has granted Superman a full pardon. He left Metropolis County Prison today with the air of a student graduating Cum Laude. He actually turned and shouted goodbyes to the prisoners, addressing them by name. When asked what he planned to do, he merely said he had `plans.' One can only wonder-" 

The voice stopped as Clark reached over and turned the TV off. He blinked at it before turning over and snuggling back up with Lex, who groaned and wrapped his arms around him. 

Clark stroked Lex's face as they laid in a bed mussed and displaced from their earlier lovemaking. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. 

Freedom was good. Megalomania was even better. 


End file.
